


[Podfic] A Harry Potter/Good Omens-Medley

by Penknife, TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel, TheRavenintheMoon, Vaysh



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenintheMoon/pseuds/TheRavenintheMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six stories crossing the worlds of Good Omens and Harry Potter, from 1938 to 1997.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Harry Potter/Good Omens-Medley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Bestselling Author](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/75404) by louiselux. 
  * Inspired by [The New Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/75407) by louiselux. 
  * Inspired by [A Different Kind of Badass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290499) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 
  * Inspired by [Ineffable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579868) by [TheRavenintheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenintheMoon/pseuds/TheRavenintheMoon). 
  * Inspired by [Killing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 
  * Inspired by [Snake Charmer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/75413) by Penknife. 



> There is something about a demon and an angel that makes perfect sense in the Harry Potter world. :) This was a blast to podfic. A heartfelt thank you to the writers who allowed me to ~~inflict my German accent on~~ record their stories. You all rock. ♥
> 
> Music: "Cops and Criminals" from _The Departed_ OST  
>  Podfic Cover: by Vaysh, based on the Good Omens book cover  
> Podficced for [HP Podfic Fest](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/) 2014.

  
**A Harry Potter/Good Omens Medley**

  
[ ](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/HPGOM.mp3)

**Download links:**

**mp3** [click here](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/HPGOM.mp3.zip) (file size: 62.3 MB)  
**m4b** [click here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014101203.zip) (file size: 37.5 MB)  (format currently not available)

**Live Streaming:**


End file.
